1. Field of Disclosure
The present invention relates to a substrate detaching apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a substrate detaching apparatus uses a method of detaching a glass upper plate from a glass lower plate by compressing several adsorption parts to the glass upper plate. For example, there is a method of lifting up the glass upper plate while sequentially compressing the glass upper plate from an outermost adsorption part. According to the method, after one side of a corner of the glass upper plate is subjected to an initial peeling process, a substrate is detached while the whole glass upper plate is lifted up. Several adsorption parts are arranged up to an inner side along each side direction of the glass upper plate. As a result, an angle of a detached surface between the glass upper plate and the glass lower plate may be made to be large. Recently, in display devices such as an organic light emitting diode display and a liquid crystal display, a thickness of a flat panel is getting thinner. As the thickness of the flat panel is reduced, it needs a lot of care at the time of detaching the glass upper plate from the glass lower plate in the process of manufacturing the flat panel.
In this state, in the case of increasing a detaching speed of the glass upper plate, a stress due to an adhesion between glasses is strongly applied to an interface between the glass upper plate and the glass lower plate and thus the glass upper plate may be broken. For this reason, a detaching speed of the glass upper plate is slow and a detaching yield of the glass upper plate is low.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.